Greek And English At Once
by CookieNikie
Summary: He frustrates her, she captivates him. Knowing well that she shouldn't, she can't help but be ensnared by his intense gaze. Will their mutual love for things bring them together or will their contrasting personalities tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Long time, no see. :D **

**Hi, again.**

**I'm starting with this new multi-chapter story and would be updating weekly. I think. Anyways, it's my second AH story, so take it easy.**

**As for the title, the phrase is really, 'This is Greek and Latin to me.' which means, that I don't understand it. But I've interchanged Latin with English. So, one language we know and undertand, the other we don't. Contrast. Refer to the summary for understanding it more.**

**Keep an eye for the A/N below.**

**Cheers!**

**Summary: He frustrates her, she captivates him. Knowing well that she shouldn't, she can't help but be ensnared by his intense yet soft gaze. Will their mutual love for select things bring them together or will their contrasting personalities tear them apart?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Although, I do admit to having fun with her characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Apollo! Come on!"

My Siberian husky came bounding towards me, all excited. Apollo loved to go out. Rather he loved to chase squirrels. And 7.30 in the morning was the allotted time of our walk through the park.

I attached his ice blue leash, which matched his bright and intelligent eyes, to his navy blue collar. He circled around my legs once and dashed outside as I opened the door, wriggling to get going.

"Hold still!" I exclaimed, as I struggled to lock the front door behind me. Finally after putting my keys in my pocket, I let him lead the way.

He knew the way to the park by heart, or should I say, by nose. The cool, crisp Ontario air helped me wake up fully. It was routine everyday for Apollo to come in my room and wake me up at 7 in the morning. I didn't even need an alarm clock, he was that punctual. After coffee and changing out of my sleep wear, we were ready to go.

We reached the entrance to the park and Apollo became even more hyper. How he had so much energy at this time in the morning was beyond me. We went to our spot by the patch of grass to the backside of the park and I let him free. And of course, he went to the big cedar tree nearby to search for squirrels. I sat down on the grass as always, with my legs stretched in front of me, and looking up at the early, hazy sun, made myself comfortable.

My mind went to the new job I was starting tommorow, as it had being going for the last few days. I'd applied for the position of a Junior Editor at Cullen Publishing. Imagine my surprise when I got a phone call saying that they wanted me to come for an interview the next day. I never would have imagined that after a week of getting that phone call, I would be joining Ontario's most famous and successful publishing company.

Actually, Cullen Publishing was owned by Cullen Inc., as many of the well known companies in the world were. The CEO of Cullen Inc. was some hotshot person called Edward Cullen. He and his brother, Emmett Cullen, owned the company, but apparently, Emmett was not interested to follow with the proceeding of the company. Cullen Constructions was in his name and he was very good at his job. World renowned celebrities asked him to build and design their houses. I'd seen them in magazines, and boy were they breath-taking!

My eyes opened to _that_ mop of hair. Bronze, tousled and simply unique.

I gazed at his face which was, as usual, serene and calm, and wickedly handsome, as he walked his dog. Iris was her name. I'd heard him call her on numerous occasions. I'd see this handsome, lean man walk his Golden Retriever everyday. And I'd stare and go into a tizzy seeing his profile, his air of confidence, his gait, everyday. I'd never been close enough to see his eyes, but having such a face, body and personality, surely they, too, would be deep and captivating. I had no doubt about that. He'd walk Iris through the park for exactly twenty minutes and then he'd be on his way. Never once glancing in my direction while I shamelessly ogled him. And that's what I did for those twenty minutes.

Seeing him call for his dog, who he set free for ten minutes, was my cue that our half an hour was up.

I called Apollo and he came running towards me, tongue out of his mouth, panting. I gave him a kiss on his nose, kneeled, and attached his leash. I got up and started walking him towards the exit. He was being particularly jumpy. Dragging me with him towards some unknown force, I was losing my balance. He was never so restless. I wondered what had gotten into him.

Shouting for him to slow down and cursing myself for my clumsiness, half-running, half-falling down the path, and because of me having, _oh so_, good luck, I inevitably crashed into someone. Hard.

Staggering to keep upright, I prepared myself to apologize and looked up.

And gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**-Apollo is the name of the Greek God of Music, Poetry and Archery. I love Greek Mythology and I'm hoping to incorporate it somehow in this fic.**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Don't like it?**

**Should I continue?**

**I'm looking for a beta and if someone is interested, please PM me. Also for coming up with ideas and stuff.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Better late than never, right?

So here you go :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Although, I do admit to having fun with the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Eyes the colour of emeralds were the first thing I noticed.

And I came to the realization that they were glaring at me.

Taking a step back I shook my head so as to clear my thoughts. And what I saw stunned me again.

My one and only bronze haired God was who I had bumped into. And looking at his face it was easy to see that he wan't pleased with my clumsiness.

_Oh shit!_

"Can't you watch where the hell you're going?" he asked, his rage barely suppressed.

I was normally not a person who blew their lid. I wan a rational person who had the tendency to over think everything. But the one thing I absolutely hated was to be blamed for false assumptions. I could feel myself going into a defensive state of mind and not even his salivating good looks could save him from my wrath anymore. His clenched jaw and the hard look in his eyes cemented the fact.

"Look here, mister, I was just going to apologize." I said, fuming. "As you may have noticed, my dog is a little hyperactive and who can blame him if he wants to run around? He's a dog, they run, they push, they slobber. Surely you know that being a dog owner yourself." I said nodding towards his pooch. "Aside from that, I really am sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz." I finished sheepishly.

"Iris is a pedigree. Such unruly manner is not in her blood. Can't say that about your mutt though." He said, looking coldly at Apollo who was now wagging his tail while sniffing Iris. "Like dog, like master." He muttered.

Now I was thoroughly pissed. Who the hell did he think he was?

_Stupid, handsome, arrogant man!_

"Look here. I don't know what your problem is. I said I was sorry so there's really no need to be so arrogant. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. Good day." I said breezily, moving my eyes from his as I tugged on Apollo's leash and started to drag him away form that uptight, irritating man. I could feel his gaze boring into me. With my chin held high, I walked past him swiftly. After all, I had my dignity.

_Take that, Mister My-dog-is-pedigree!_

Heading toward the park gate I felt a sense of satisfaction for standing up for myself. I was a shy creature by habit, not having siblings while growing up. I was always the quiet one in school. I kept to myself and no one felt the need to bother me. So standing up to people was rare for me and having done so successfully I felt proud of myself.

Especially when that person was the bronze haired God.

_Gah!_

Now that the confrontation was behind me, I couldn't actually believe that I had talked to him. Well not much as talked as argued. He was unbelievably gorgeous up close. Now as I think about it, his forest green eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. And that voice! Wholesomely divine. It was like music composed specifically for my ears. His whole self was as it was tailored to send me into a self brought on swoon.

Though his attitude really put me off. I mean, it was only a bump for God's sake! It wasn't as if I pushed him into the grass and soiled his expensive jeans or shirt. Even his ray bans hadn't been jostled which had been resting atop his head. Jeez, talk about an over reaction. I hoped he wasn't OCD about his belongings. That would be a major disappointment.

By now, we'd reached our street. My sweet dog was lagging behind as he always is after a walk. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside just as Apollo made a beeline towards his water bowl. After gulping down about a liter, he promptly passed out on his bed, the mattress of my old bed from back home.

I picked up the newspaper and settled back on my couch. After getting comfortable, I scanned the news. After realizing that I had read the front page twice, I couldn't avoid the fact that I just couldn't get him, our encounter, out of my mind.

_Well, this could become a problem._

* * *

><p>AN:

Well, it's certainly been a while!

I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story. I didn't really have any inspiration. Lately, I've just been bored so I thought, why not?

Tell me how you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

I had free time on my hands today, so here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After somehow getting my mind off of him, I prepared some pasta for lunch. Apollo was still deep in sleep, probably dreaming of Food Utopia. As if two serving a day weren't enough.

My thoughts wandered back to my new job. It was going to be so exciting! Especially when I had got my dream job. To give the position of Junior Editor directly to a new employee was not heard of often, but they'd told me that they had been impressed by my resume. I had worked my butt off to graduate at the top of my class, and now it had definitely paid for the grueling hours of studies.

After lunch, I brought out my copy of _The Hunger Games._ While I enjoyed classics, I was also a fan of the new generation books. And this book had certainly gained appeal worldwide. I curled onto my couch and resumed where I had left off.

Only when I had trouble reading in the fading light did I realize than it was almost sundown. After stretching my arms and hearing the bones in my back pop due to my stiff posture, I got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Apollo had waken up due to the noise in the kitchen and was now eagerly waiting for his dinner, his tail wagging.

"Don't you think about anything besides food?" I wondered. He gave a short bark in response.

Laughing and shaking my head, I filled his bowl with his dog food and refilled his water bowl. I took out the leftover tomato pasta from the refrigerator and put it in the microwave to heat. As I leaned against the counter, I looked around. My small, albeit homey condo had been a gift from my parents. I was Mom and Dad's only baby and they pampered me to no end. Though this place had been a wonderful surprise. My folks were back in California and they knew that it would be a little difficult to manage in a foreign place for the first time on my own. So this had been their graduation present to me; a beautiful, modest condo in Waterloo, Canada.

Being so far away from my parents had been hard at first. Not used to being on my own, it had taken a little while getting used to. But the city was very friendly. My neighbours even welcomed me with cookies and lasagna the first week I got here. I made it my home in no time. Though I still occasionally felt a pang of loneliness. That was actually the reason I had brought Apollo, to keep me company. And he had done a damn good job at it.

_I haven't called Mom this week. Maybe before bed._

The ping of the microwave brought me out of my reverie. I took the plate out and settled on the bar stool at the counter that separated my kitchen from the living room. I rarely used the dining table as it was normally just me.

When I finished, it was almost seven in the evening and I whistled for Apollo. Having finished his dinner long ago, he came readily. Clipping on his leash, we were out.

Returning after fifteen minutes or so, I decided to take a bath. Filling up the bathtub with hot water and adding my soothing vanilla oil, I got in and closed my eyes. Gradually my body relaxed and the stress accumulated from the day slowly seeped out.

_Aah, the bliss!_

Realizing that the water had gone lukewarm, I got up. Drying my body with the fluffiest towel I had managed to get my hands onto, I changed into my nightwear. I went downstairs and took out the trash, locking the front door behind me. After making sure that the windows were securely closed, I kissed Apollo on the head, who was out for the night. Switching off all the lights except the small light in the living room, I retired to my bed upstairs.

I could hardly wait for tomorrow. The excitement was creeping up again. Thinking of new bosses and manuscripts, I succumbed to sleep.

oOoOo

Finishing my walk with Apollo and sighing over Mr. Green Eyed Bronze from afar, I was now getting ready for my first day on the job.

_Aah!_

I was amped up with my excitement and somehow I had a rushed breakfast, kissed my sweet dog goodbye, locked up the house and got into my Audi A8. I loved my silver baby, fast and sleek as she was. Confirming the directions again, I got out of my driveway.

The Cullen Publishing building was a high rise one. Upon entering, the helpful lady at the reception, Mrs. Cope, directed me to the third floor. I got into the elevator and tried to tame down the nerves which were know becoming apparent. The elevator dinged and I stepped out, walking to the desk right in front. Jessica, as the woman was called, told me to wait for a minute. I looked around a bit, the wall to wall cubicles looking big and inviting.

Just as I finished my inventory, Jessica came along with a petite, graceful woman. Even though she was short, she held an air of confidence around her which was inviting instead of intimidating. From my research, this had to be Alice Cullen, the head of Cullen Publishing here.

She approached me with a big, friendly smile on her beautiful, porcelain face.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Isabella, the new Junior Editor?" she asked, offering up her hand for a handshake.

"That would be me." I confirmed. "Though I prefer Bella. Pleased to meet you." I said with a smile of my own, grasping her hand in a firm, yet soft handshake.

"Excellent. Now that we've got introductions out of the way, I'll just send you along to Angela, the Senior Editor here. If you have any problems or need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask me. I'm either in my office or roaming the floor. Good luck on your first day." she said as we came upon a cubicle. Calling out to the woman inside it, she introduced me to Angela. Angela was a tall woman, more than my five feet three inches with smart glasses and chestnut hair. She welcomed me heartily and I knew right away looking into her soft brown eyes that we would get along without any problems. With a wave and a twinkle in her eye, Alice disappeared around the corner.

"So here's your cubicle. I'll send some manuscripts that have just come in yesterday. Just go over how many you can and send the approved ones back to me. I'll take a look and if they're worth publishing, I'll send them back to you for editing. Sound good?" Angela asked me as I took a look around my work place. It was modest, with a desk, computer and a bulletin board. It wan't too cramped or very big, just right to feel comfortable in. I instantly liked it.

"Sure, no problem. I'll get onto that right away." I said with an answering smile towards her. After welcoming me to the team, approval in her eyes, she was off.

As I sat down in my chair and swiveled it around, I felt at peace. It was here that I was meant to be. My dream job had been achieved and now I couldn't start to actually work. I giddily giggled to myself.

_So far, so awesome._

* * *

><p><em><em>Tell me how you like it!

-Nikie


	4. Chapter 4

Three updates in a row?

That must be some kind of record! :D

Read on and enjoy!

I'll see you at the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The past two weeks had been thoroughly satisfying. My job, though it left me weary at the end of the day, brought a feeling of happiness when I returned home after work.

I'd made some friends at the office and all of them had been very welcoming. Jessica Stanleet, from the front desk, Mike Newtin from Cullen Constructions, which was only a floor above ours, and Eric Yorkshire from the Computer department were now people who I had lunch with on a regular basis. Angela was an excellent mentor and we two had become very close. She and her boyfriend, Ben Cheney, who worked with Eric, also sat with us for lunch. All in all, it had been very comfortable, and now it was a well kept routine.

Alice had introduced me to her brother, Emmett, last week, who was the head of the Construction department. His kind blue eyes and dimpled smile had put me at ease instantly. I had yet to see Edward Cullen, the man who owned this all. I was admittedly curious about him. Not only was he so successful at his young age, but was extremely down to earth from what I'd heard about him from his siblings. Such a combination of traits was hard to find in a person.

The most strange thing had been happening with me, though. I kept seeing a head of bronze hair suddenly out of nowhere around the building.

_That_ head of bronze. Tousled, messy and thoroughly dream inducing.

I mean, I was surely hallucinating wan't I? He really couldn't work here. If I found out that I worked in the same building as Mr. Green Eyed Bronze, I was without a doubt to hyperventilate. I'm sure it was just a figment of my imagination. At least I hoped so.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

It was Wednesday now, and I had just finished editing the script for a very promising author. Angela had invited me to meet her when she had called her over to finalize the details of the publishing. It had been my first meet with a soon-to-be-published author, and it had been an enlightening experience. She had been absolutely thrilled that she was going to be an author in the real sense of the word now.

Gathering up the sheets, I made my way to Angela's cubicle. She was on the phone and waved at me and made the universal sign of to please wait for a minute. Disconnecting the phone about after a few moments, she called me in.

"Bella! Done with that?" she asked, nodding towards the stack in my hand.

"Yes. Here you go. Are you going to call Ms. Collins now, to let her know that it's finally finished?" I asked, as I set the papers on her desk. "She'll be ecstatic to here it." I said knowingly, looking at her.

Angela gave a soft laugh. Ms. Collins was a bit on the _too happy_ side. "Yeah. She'll scream till her throat is raw, undoubtedly." she replied, shaking her head.

Just as I was about to leave, Angela called my name again.

"Yeah?"

"Hey listen, we have a staff meeting right now and I was wondering whether you'd like to come. It's normally just the heads of the respective divisions, but you're new and impossibly talented and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be, like, against the rules or something?" I asked, hesitantly. Of course, I was ecstatic to attend my first real meeting, but I was doubtful.

"Nah, they wouldn't mind. So you coming? They're really informal. And Edward is a very friendly guy. So no uptightness there."

"I'll be seeing the elusive Mr. Cullen in person?" Now I really wanted to go. Curiosity had awakened the cat.

"Yep. He really is a nice man. You'll like him." she said, as she took a notebook and pen to take along with her. She then turned to look at me expectantly.

"Oh, fine. I'll come. Just give me a second." I responded and turned to go back to my cubicle. I gathered the same things as Angela and met her near the elevator. As we got in, I wondered what the topic to be discussed at the meeting really was. I asked Angela.

"Oh, nothing really. We meet up once a month to discuss how things are going overall in the company. If we've had any successful projects, we discuss those and Edward normally just tells us if the company's got any big proposals or projects. Which we normally get. Basic stuff." she replied.

We got off on the top floor where Mr. Cullen's office was, along with the conference rooms. We entered one marked number 8.

"Bella! Nice to see you here!" Emmett greeted from where he was already seated, his blue eyes friendly.

"Hey, Emmett. Hi, Alice." I greeted them both. Alice waved back to me.

There were a few other people along with them, including Ben, two men and three women. Angela introduced me to them. Victoria Hall was with flaming red hair and cunning eyes. Kate Denalia was blond and very sweet. Irina, Kate's sister, was blond too, though hers was more of a platinum blond. She shook my had with an aura of indifference surrounding her. Laurent Smith was very laid back and gave me a lazy smile. James Miller's bright blue eyes leered at me. He smirked at me and winked to which I shivered in uncomfortableness. That only made him smile wider.

_Jeez, he gives me the creeps._

Angela led me to two chairs on one side of the long table. We sat down and I took the room in.

"Edward said he was running a little late. He'll be here any minute." Emmett said to us.

"Aah, there he is!" he exclaimed, just as the door to the room opened and then closed. I turned to look at the man who I had admired since he rose to fame...

And felt the breath in my body leave with a _whoosh _when I encountered eyes green as a rain forest and hair bronze as a shiny, new penny.

_Oh my Lord!_

* * *

><p>AN:

So, there you have it!

Suggestions are always welcome.

Tell me how you like it!

-Nikie


	5. Chapter 5

Read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p>He hadn't seen me yet and for that I was thankful. To calm my racing heart and to get my head into some semblance of order was definitely going to take me time. How I wish my hallucinations had remained just that!<p>

Mr. Green Eyed Bronze was Edward Cullen.

The youngest, most successful person in the world was the man who ruled in almost all thoughts in my jumbled mind. Why, oh, why did the person I respected so truly had to be the same one who I dreamed of?

He was now well into the room, taking the seat at the head of the long table. Startled out of my thoughts, I came to the startling realization that this very person was also my boss.

_My freakin' boss! Shoot. _

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! How in the hell was I going to retain a professional behavior in front of this man? I could only hope that he didn't remember our encounter in the park. I was already going to have problems maintaining distance and if he remembered me from two weeks earlier it was just going to be the cherry on the cake.

I was squirming in my seat now, avoiding everyone's eye. Angela beside me was giving me a questioning glance. _Edward_ was now seated comfortably and everyone was in their place, shuffling papers and sitting up straight, getting ready for the meeting. I was wishing fervently to somehow disappear, or, at the most, faint. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the object of my, well, _obsession_.

He looked up then, scanning the room, his green eyes neutral. His piercing gaze swept over me and stopped.

I could feel a sweat building up. His eyes narrowed in confusion as if he couldn't place me from some place. I hoped hard that he didn't. Realization dawned on his face and his lips turned into a smirk. I was wishing the ground would swallow me whole.

"Angela, who is this new face amongst us?" he asked her. His divinely smooth voice with a touch of roughness sent me into a tizzy. His eyes were now twinkling, his smirk more prominent. He most definitely remembered me.

_This is a nightmare._

"Oh, this is Isabella Swan, Mr. Cullen. She's the new Junior Editor we hired." She answered him. Turning to look at me, she continued, "Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Our boss for all intents and purposes." Smiling lightly, she promptly shut up, leaning back in her chair.

Now I was going to have to answer him. Clearing my throat nervously, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Cullen." I said softly, my fingers playing with the hem of my blouse.

All this while, his eyes had not left mine, even as he had addressed Angela. His gaze was now burning into my own. The staring had made me uncomfortable, but now it was making me downright squeamish. I twisted my fingers nervously.'

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan. Believe me." He replied, his voice music. His smirk unexpectedly morphed into a warm smile, his eyes now open and friendly.

_Whoa!_

This was a whole one hundred and eighty degrees from the hostile and arrogant behavior I wad been privy to. His genuine smile disarmed me and my simmering anger involving our incident vanished. My nerves, too, were soothed and I visibly relaxed.

_What the hell?_

It was like he had some freakin' supernatural power over me! That disturbed me. Sure, I thought the man was the most handsome one to walk the earth, but to unearth such an extreme response from me due to one simple smile was uncalled for.

I smiled back shyly, my response a tad bit late. He didn't seem to notice. His smile grew into a full blown grin. His eyes holding some unnamed emotion, slid away from me to the rest of the people in attendance.

He then started the meeting, but his words were a blur. His gaze, now averted from mine, though it touched quite frequently, left me cold.

I couldn't concentrate on one word. His simple response had evoked such a powerful feeling in me. It was disconcerting. I just could not wrap my head around it. Did that mean he had finally forgiven me for accidently bumping into him? What of his earlier behavior? Was he just in a bad mood that day? Or was he playing with me now? Such questions boggled me and the answers to them were unfortunately, wholly absent.

I was brought out of my reverie by chairs scraping across the floor. The meeting was over. Time had flown by while I had been struggling with the current situation in my mind.

Hurriedly I gathered my notebook, which had nothing written in it due to my excessive thinking, and the rest of my stuff. I sneaked a glance at Edward, well Mr. Cullen now, to find him already looking at me. I was in such a daze looking at him that I again failed to notice everyone leaving the room. And now it was only the two of us, Edward already having started walking towards me. I was frozen solid.

_Gulp._

His deep green eyes hadn't left mine since and were now more prominent up close. He was standing mere inches from me and his wholesome beauty was a shock to my system all over again. Bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of my hair that had escaped from my ponytail behind my ear, he softly caressed my cheek. His touch awoke in me something fierce. It was a deep rooted warmth and my whole body hummed. His eyes were still mesmerizing me, trapping me in their wake.

"I really am glad I got to see you again, _Isabella_. Really glad."

His voice flowed over me, soaking through my bones, and I closed my eyes, my body giving a delicious shiver. His hand left my face with a final sweep, my breath leaving my body in a sigh. My eyes opened to find his own looking at my lips and I stifled a gasp. Bringing his eyes upto mine lightening fast, his traced a finger along my collarbones, his touch electric, and then he was gone.

I stood there for a few minutes, taking it all in. Composing myself as far as I could giving this life altering _thing_ that had just happened, I walked out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind me. I slumped against the wall suddenly drained, not having the energy to stand. I then proceeded to let out a huge breath.

_Gah! What in the blazes just happened?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tell me how you like it!

-Nikie


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I made my way back to my floor, still woozy. Somehow, I don't remember how exactly, I found myself in my cubicle. Sitting heavily in the chair, I leaned back.

That was… unexpected. My response, his demeanor, everything was uncalled for. I couldn't believe I had let my emotions get the better of me. Excluding meeting the man, I was still at work. I was mortified at having been behaved so unprofessionally. So what if he was named Toronto's Most Eligible Bachelor and currently occupied most of my thoughts in the day? That was no excuse to behave like a teenager with her first crush, and that too considering that he was my boss.

_My boss!_

That was going to get a little getting used to. I was absolutely appalled considering my behavior, now that I was at least somewhat calm and not jacked up on pure feelings.

I was used to exercising control in everything. To have felt such an intense reaction from that first smile was me being _not_ in control and that was frustrating. I hated when things didn't go to plan. Handling surprises was not my forté. And to have received such a tremendous one when I was meeting my boss, for the first time, for God's sake, was _really_ frustrating and _so _not in my mentally sketched plan of the meeting.

Analyzing our little talk again for the millionth time, I came to the conclusion that Mr. Cullen was better avoided by yours truly. Who's to say that the next time I lay eyes upon him I won't do something truly and utterly embarrassing, hence making a fool out of myself, God forbid his, and put my well-earned job in jeopardy?

No, it was best to avoid him. The lesser our communication, the less were the chances of something going monumentally wrong.

Having cleared that and feeling calm at the moment, I started going through the scripts Angela had left on my desk. Correcting them, feeling in control, was a good way to go.

oOoOo

Apollo came running at the door to greet me as I got home that evening. After petting him and crooning to him what a good boy he was, I went upstairs to take a shower.

Feeling the heavenly water coming from the multiple showers, I gradually relaxed. After this rollercoaster of a day I was ready to eat dinner and go off to sleep. And I absolutely refused to think about and dwell upon he-who-shall-not-be-named.

Shutting off the water, I dried myself and wore my most comfy pajamas, needing the support of all things comfortable. I started cutting up vegetables for a clear veggie soup as I got downstairs to the kitchen. Making a conscious effort to think about other things, I picked up my iPhone and dialed my mother. She answered on the second ring.

"Bella! Why haven't you called me earlier? It's been almost a week! You know I miss my baby girl!" she said, dramatically sniffing.

"Mom, calm down. I calling now, right? I've just been busy with my new job and stuff. Sorry I haven't been able to call." I replied, putting all the vegetables in the pot of boiling water.

"Oh, right! So how is it going? I still can't believe my baby has a job! I'm feeling so old." she laughed.

"It's great, Mom. Everything I wanted and more. It's perfect." Except for the frustrating man who messes with my head.

"That's wonderful, baby. So now that you've achieved everything in your to-do list, how about making a new one? Finding yourself a man being the first task, perhaps?" she said with false innocence. I knew this topic was going to come up. I sighed.

"Mom, I really don't think so," I said, hesitantly. "Besides I haven't met anyone. You'll be the first to know when I do." Unexpectedly, my mind showed me the man of my current dilemma. Shaking my head I returned my attention to the phone.

"But Bella, you're twenty four! It's time you got someone to love and be loved by. As I said, I'm not getting any younger. I would like some grandchildren, you know. Not to mention, Charlie agrees on this with me too." she said, seriously.

"I know, Mom. I'll let you know when I find someone. Alright?" I said, with a little more heat. I got two slices of bread from the refrigerator and popped them in the toaster.

She sighed. "I just worry about you, baby. Is love and happiness for my only daughter too much to ask for?"

"No, Mom. I got to eat dinner now and turn in. I'll talk to later, okay? Love you." I was, in actual, very hungry from the turmoil of the whole day.

Saying goodbye, she hung up. I took the bread out and poured a bowl of soup, sitting down at the dining table. Finishing dinner slowly, I was suddenly very tired. Feeling emotionally drained, I put away the leftover soup, gave Apollo his dinner, and sat on the sofa. Closing my eyes I rested a bit before taking my dog out for his nightly ritual. Locking the door and switching off the lights, I said goodnight to Apollo and made my way upstairs.

Getting under the covers and setting my alarm, I was out in seconds.

oOoOo

As Apollo and I made our way to the park, I could only hope that Mr. Cullen decided to skip out on his routine today. I had no idea how to act around him and I was absolutely not going to change _my_ routine just because he made my blood boil with anger and desire simultaneously. And also that this was the only park nearby that allowed dogs inside their gates.

Arriving upon the entrance, I took a deep breath and steeled myself before going in. I set Apollo free and made my way to my usual spot. Sitting down in the grass, I stretched my legs and felt the noises of men, animals and nature lull me into a serene state of mind.

Slowly, but surely, I became aware of a burning warmth making its presence, flowing over my skin and into my bones. I sighed. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know whose gaze had landed upon me. I opened my eyes reluctantly, staring directly into green, green ones.

His wickedly handsome smile was unnerving me as he looked unwaveringly at me. His eyes bore into me, making my body literally sing with pleasure. And this made me really mad.

Iris chose this moment to come back to him and he clipped on her leash, never taking his eyes off me. Straightening up, his lips curled into a smirk to find me still watching him, returning his stare. Sending me a wink, which made my heartbeat stutter; he turned around and walked to the exit. Shooting me a grin over his shoulder, as if he knew I still had my eyes on him, he exited the park.

Apollo came bounding over, collapsing beside me. As I stroked his fur, I came to the realization that I hated this man for having this effect on me. How he manipulated my body in giving involuntary reactions and feelings over which I had no hold or say over.

I hated it and there was nothing I could do.

* * *

><p>Tell me how you like it!<p>

-Nikie


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it's a bit late. I was swamped with things.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

With the unsettling realization that I was helpless in regards to everything about him, I got ready for work. Making a conscience effort to not think and dwell on Mr. Cullen, I was off.

Getting there, I made my way to the Publishing floor. After greeting Angela and getting my manuscripts from her, I got to work. The scratching of the pen on paper, correcting mistakes and writing suggestions in the margin kept my mind in a steady sate. The monotonousness of the task kept me well occupied from having to think about him.

When my back started aching from sitting stiffly for a while, I glanced up and noted that it past my lunch time. Time flew by when I was in my element and cocooned me in it's own world. Groaning, I got up and made my way to the cafeteria.

I stood in line and paid for a turkey sandwich, making my way to my regular table. Normally it was just Angela and me, but seeing as I took my break after our designated time, she was nowhere to be seen. I put the tray down on the table in the farthest corner of the room and resigned myself to eating a quiet lunch.

I was daydreaming about the object of my distractions lately, when I came to my senses and realized that the object in question was standing in front of me, in the flesh. My eyes took him in, with his pressed suit, gleaming eyes and heart-stopping smile. I gulped.

"Miss Swan, what a co-incidence to find you here." Edward said. But looking at the twinkle in his eye it was difficult to be convinced that this was a mere co-incidence.

"Mr. Cullen." I said, politely. I shut out my swirling thoughts and sat straight. I hoped there wasn't any mayonnaise smeared around my mouth or some lettuce stuck in my teeth. That would be gross. And embarrassing.

His eyes smiled as he asked, "May I join you for lunch today? If that's all right with you?"

As if I could refuse him. Not because he consumed most of my unhealthy thoughts, but because he was my knew I couldn't refuse and I didn't disappoint. How unfair.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. No problem."

He sat down in the only chair opposite from where I was sitting. His tray consisted of a sandwich along with an apple and a bottle of water. Getting comfortable in his new seat, he asked, "Is this when you normally take a break? I've never seen you at this time, seeing as I come here everyday at the same time."

"Ah, no. I ran a little late. Checking manuscripts keeps me busy." I gave him a wry smile. I'd do good to keep that sentence in mind. I should really busy myself with work whenever an unwelcome thought about him pops in my mind.

"Well, I must say I am lucky to find you here," he said with a smirk, unwrapping his sandwich. "To have the pleasure of a beautiful woman's company is always delightful." And he shot me a wink.

_A wink! Gah, I've died and gone to green, delicious heaven._

But then, I backed up a second.

Was he _flirting_ with me? Surely not! That would certainly be the most unprofessional mannerism there is! He's my boss, _the_ boss, for Christ's sake!

Perturbed by his behavior, that too, in his own office, I was suddenly disgusted. Shouldn't he follow the code of conduct he himself may have written?

With a forced smile, I said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but I think I'm coming down with something. I hate to cut our meeting short, but I'm afraid I must go. Thank you for keeping me company." For effect I even faked a cough.

I rose from my chair, half-eaten sandwich and all, and made my way to the trash can. I dumped all of it in and rushed to the washroom without a glace back. His confused and ashamed gaze when I left the table lingered in my mind.

I splashed some water on my face and took deep breathes, willing myself to calm down. Such unethical, forward, _obnoxious_ behavior got me really frustrated. And upset. Was this the way he treated all the women he fancied? I also knew that his fancying for me would pass in a week, when he saw how uninteresting I was. But to act such in the office was unmoral. Wrong.

I dried my hands and face, raised my chin, and made it back to my floor. Enough of this dilly-dallying. I needed to get back to serious work. Mr. Cullen may be able to engage in such encounters, but I sure as hell could not. No one could fire him, someone surely could fire me. And this job was the best thing that had happened to me. I was not going to give away something so important to me just because I liked the way my boss looked. Not even if he liked the way I looked, too. No way.

I went to my chair and sat down. After gathering my focus, I saw a white paper folded in half on top of my desk. I opened it and the contents of it left me reeling with confusion, doubt, anger and hope.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I'm sorry if I came on as a bit too forward._

_Will you have lunch with me tomorrow in the cafeteria to give me a chance to apologize?_

_If you agree, I'll be there, same time.  
><em>

_I sincerely hope you come._

_-Edward Cullen_

* * *

><p><em><em>So there you have it!

I know it's a little short, but I didn't want to force myself to write.

Tell me how you like it!

-Nikie


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even know what to say.**

**To those of you who were expecting me to upload, I'm sorry. Truly.**

**I just lost interest in writing this story, basically, lost interest in writing anything.**

**To those who want to read, read on! **

**But, please remember that I have no posting schedule right now, whatsoever. I may write if I feel upto it, and if I don't, I won't.**

**So, here it is. The next chapter in this story. After two years. **

**I'm not cut out to be an author, I suppose. It seems as though I have no concept of time. :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

After ruminating over that small piece of paper for the rest of the day, and not being able to concentrate on my work, it was finally an acceptable time to go home. Gathering up my stuff, and the well-handled paper, I walked towards the elevator.

As I was waiting it to reach the floor, I noticed from the corner of my eye, coming towards me from the left.

"Hey, Bella, wait up!" Alice shouted, a bit too loudly, making me flinch. She was half-running, half-walking, her massive purse weighing her down. Her multicoloured scarf which was tied around her neck was coming undone.

When she reached me, she gave me a beaming smile, her striking green eyes reminding me of someone I was particularly trying not to think of.

"So, what did you think of Edward? He can be hot-headed sometimes. He always beheaded my barbies when I got my way over his, when we were young. I hope he was polite?" she said, still smiling.

"Yes, of course. He was very welcoming." I said, assuredly.

_Well, maybe more welcoming than necessary._

"Great! Listen, I know we haven't really had a chance to talk to each other, so how about tomorrow? Lunch in my cabin?"

The elevator thankfully reached the floor then, it's ding interrupting us. And giving me time to freak out a bit in my head, trying to come up with what to tell her. I already had one lunch invitation, which I wasn't quite sure what to do with.

As we stepped in, I went over all the pros and cons one again, hemming and hawing, and came back to the point where it was striking me as unethical.

_My first and foremost loyalty lies with my direct boss. She's the one who hired me. And also has the power to fire me, which will surely happen if I get caught up in a however much of an innocent dalliance with her brother._

That made up my mind.

I faced Alice, when we were both fully inside the elevator.

"Sure, Alice, that would be nice. I've really only spoken to Angela since I got here." I smiled, genuinely.

I really did want to get to know her. She seemed like such a cheerful person.

"It's a date! Here," she said, taking out her phone from her pocket, and thrusting it towards me, "Put in your number, so that I can message you tomorrow, when I'm done with the before-lunch clients. That way, I won't have to come hollering down the floor for you." She laughed, with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, wouldn't want that." I replied, with a small smile, taking her phone from her.

I entered in my name and number, giving myself a ring, and feeling my phone buzzing in my bag. I ended the call and gave the phone back to her.

Pocketing it, she said, "Well, why not start getting to know each other now? Basic question, what do you like to do in your free time? Besides reading, of course. No person in their right mind would want a job as an editor, if they didn't like to read." Her eyes rolled, as she gave me a knowing smile.

I laughed out loud at that.

"And here I thought you were a mind reader, telling me my favourite hobby, instead of asking it to me." I winked at her. "Other than reading, I like to cook. But since I live alone - well, not totally alone, I have a dog - I don't get to cook a lot. Making a whole meal for just one person is a bit of a waste of time," I mused. "And my dog, Apollo, really doesn't have taste buds. He gobbles everything up. Be it dirt or dog food." I said, giving her a smile. She nodded her head as though she knew the situation. "Oh, and I play my guitar, when the mood strikes." I finished.

Alice gave an appreciative smile.

"I've been playing the clarinet since I was in junior high. Maybe sometime, we could get together, have a jamming session? Though, I don't know well the guitar and clarinet would sound together," she said, smiling wryly.

Just then, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to the parking lot. We stepped out together, turning to face each other, and the doors closed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Have a good evening!" Alice said, as she started walking backwards towards her car.

"You, too, Alice. Bye!" I said, my voice raising towards the end, as her quick pace had already made sure that she was at her car, a red Volkswagen.

She raised her hand in a final wave, before she got inside, and within seconds she was zooming out of the exit.

I was still standing in front of the elevator, and with slight shake of my head, I turned backwards, my Audi gleaming from across the lot. I had parked my car directly in front of the reserved spot which proclaimed that it was for the CEO, none other than my former companion's brother. A black Mercedes stood there, maybe a sports model, looking just as intriguing and threatening as its owner.

Turning my head back towards my own car, I got in and exhaled a deep sigh, the head rest cushioning my head. Opening my eyes, I started the car, and headed home.

oOoOo

Coming home, I did my nightly chores, and taking Apollo for a quick stroll afterwards. Getting into bed, I hoped that I'd keep my wits together tomorrow, because it was bound to be an eventful day.

oOoOo

The following morning, I took a little detour on our routine walk. Instead of going to our usual spot, the park, I led Apollo, well, _he led me, _to a walking trail that was just opposite to the park. I didn't want any distractions today, keeping my head in the game was important.

Since I couldn't very well set Apollo free here, he walked beside me, tugging on his leash every few seconds. After a half hour of him tugging and me pulling, we were back home. He went his way, probably to take a nap, and I went upstairs to get ready.

Arriving at the office, I was instantly on edge, surreptitiously glancing everywhere, every now and then, till I got to my cubicle. A fresh stack of manuscripts was on my desk, and I settled down, selecting one bound set of papers, the clacking of keyboards and hushed voices making up the background noise.

Halfway through the fifth chapter in a story about trolls and gargoyles, I heard Angela's exclaim, "Mr. Cullen! Alice just went to visit Emmett downstairs. Do you want me to pass along any message to her?"

"No, that's alright, Angela. I'll talk to her later." Mr. Cullen's, _Edward's_, voice rang out. After a momentary pause, he asked, "Angela, where is Miss Swan's cubicle? I wanted to have a word with her."

"Bella's?" I could hear the surprise in her voice. "This way, Mr. Cullen."

I could now hear two pairs of footsteps heading my way, and I dropped the pencil in my hand, feeling flustered. Hastily, I picked it up, and looked down at the paper in front of me, trying to act as I was composed. My left hand twiddled the pencil, displaying my nervousness. I clamped that hand below my thigh.

They were at the opening of the cubicle now, and Angela knocked on the surface beside the entrance.

"Bella? Mr. Cullen's here for you," she said, and I swivelled my chair to face them, meeting only Angela's eyes. She definitely looked curious and with a short nod in my direction, she walked away.

Gearing up my courage, I looked at him, perusing my eyes up from his chest till I saw his polite smile and finally his cautious eyes. I struggled to maintain a blank expression.

"Bella. How are you?" He was still displaying his uncharacteristic politeness.

_Well, uncharacteristic towards me._

"I'm good, Mr. Cullen. What about you?" Small talk was the worst thing there ever was.

"I'm fine. How you given any thought about my offer? I leave for lunch in an hour." He said, his eyes now roaming my cubicle, taking note of the picture and knick knacks on my desk.

I cleared my throat, his gaze jumping to mine, waiting.

"I'm sorry, but I have an engagement. Alice invited me to lunch today. I already told her that I'd be there."

His lips thinned.

"Very well, then. Have a good time."

His eyes narrowed then, and after a moment of staring at me with a peculiar expression, he turned around and left, not looking back.

I watched him go till he turned around the corner.

_What was his problem?! So, I said no. That's not such a big deal, is it?_

_Gah, he's so frustrating!_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry. <strong>

**-Nikie**


End file.
